


Воронье

by Aquamarine_S



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кошмары, безумие и рушащиеся надежды</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воронье

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dec/gifts).



Антону снится, как большая черная воронка, созданная проклятьем, затягивает его. Он погружается во тьму: вязкую, но и одновременно колючую, будто созданную из промороженных хлопьев сажи. В тот же миг стая крикливых ворон накидывается на Антона: окровавленные клювы рвут его плоть, выедают глаза, выдирают фаланги онемевших от холода пальцев. Надрывное карканье сводит с ума, хочется заткнуть уши руками, но вместо ушей — прогнившая масса хрящей и кожи, расползающаяся от прикосновений. Черное крыло остервенело бьет по лицу, настойчиво, противно, наотмашь, сдирая ошметки плоти со скул, со всего черепа.  
  
Антон, надрывая связки в безумном крике, просыпается. И резко садится на кровати.   
Тут же включается ночник, и на Антона обеспокоенно смотрит сонный Завулон.   
  
— С этим надо что-то делать, — говорит он хрипло, будто вместе с Антоном кричал вот так же, на пределе человеческих возможностей.   
  
Антон лишь качает головой и измученно прикрывает глаза, трет пальцами виски: мигрень на ближайшие сутки ему обеспечена.   
  
— Ты не должен был на это соглашаться, если не хотел.   
  
— Я смогу это сделать, а Игнат — нет, — Антон жестом просит выключить свет и опять откидывается на подушки.   
Он потерял счет времени. Прошел месяц, а может и год. Какая, в принципе, разница?  
  
Завулон проводит ладонью по его щеке, с осторожностью обычно ему несвойственной. Возможно, проверяет, есть ли жар, или просто не знает, как проявить свою заботу — Антону сейчас лень гадать о его мотивах. Тонкие пальцы задерживаются ненадолго на губах, поглаживая, и тот благодарно выдыхает, понимая, что так или иначе, но он нужен.  
  
— Хочешь, завтра пойду с тобой?   
  
Антон чуть качает головой, зная, что Завулон уловит это движение. Говорить не хочется, так как слова кажутся крикливыми уродливыми воронами, готовыми вырваться из его глотки.   
  
Антон вздыхает, и на него вновь накатывают воспоминания того чудовищного дня: Игнат, потерявший жену и спятивший от горя, провоцирует Сумрак, разряжает боевые амулеты один за другим; магия вокруг бурлит, потоки сил схлестываются, сметая всё на своем пути. И вот обезумевший инкуб выкрикивает запретное заклятье, созданное самой Морганой. Сумрак выворачивает, земля уходит из-под ног, и образуется гигантская воронка. Всё что было на пути — деревья, люди, иные — сразу в клочья, кругом окровавленная плоть и тлен. Сумрак корежит, он издает вой, поразительно похожий на человеческий, пробирающий до костей. И тут потоком изначальной магии нескольких Иных утягивает на нижний слой. В их числе Гесер и Ольга. Антон кидается следом, но всё, что он может — это беспомощно биться о выставленный кем-то энергетический щит. Антон успевает увидеть, как у Ольги рвёт магические щиты, наращенные веками. От криков великих Иных закладывает уши.   
  
Инквизиция сдается через месяц, признав свою беспомощность. На протесты Антона никто не обращает внимания. Гесера и Ольгу официально объявляют погибшими. А Игнат в краткий миг прозрения осознает, что натворил, и тогда растворяется в Сумраке, добровольно развоплотившись.  
  
Дозоры борются еще с полгода, перебирая все возможные варианты нейтрализации последствий катастрофы. И лишь Антон верит до сих пор, что всё ещё есть возможность их вернуть. Сначала он сутками не отходит от воронки и всё пытается пройти на какой-нибудь слой, но Сумрак будто атрофирован и не реагирует ни на какие заклятья. И это рушит все надежды разом.   
  
И тогда Антон в отчаянии идёт к Завулону за советом. И равнодушно платит цену, затребованную Темным: всегда возвращаться — в его мир, в его дом, в его постель. Каждый вечер.   
  
Это приносит некоторый результат: вместе они придумывают, как обойти заклятье заморозки, и Антону даже удается спуститься на пятый слой Сумрака. Но этого мало. Что может быть хуже, чем, практически достигнув цели, наткнуться на непреодолимую преграду?  
  
Иногда Антону кажется, что Завулон давно придумал, как её преодолеть, но не сознается. Боится потерять власть над ним, ведь знает, что как только Гесер с Ольгой будут спасены, Антон тут же развернется и уйдёт.  
  
Антон выныривает из своих воспоминаний и закусывает губу, ощущая поглаживания требовательной ладони у себя на бедре. И у Завулона сбивается дыхание, когда Антон придвигается ближе, разводит колени и дает понять, что не против члена в своей заднице. Сейчас — не против. Что будет завтра, он и сам не знает.   
  
Ласки быстро сменяются грубостью, провоцирующими укусами, и всё сводится к тому, чтобы в очередной раз доказать, кто тут главный. В ягодицы Антона впиваются пальцы Завулона, так поразительно напоминающие когти воронья из его кошмаров. Малопонятные нашёптывания Темного столь же колки, как и хлопья сажи, дурманящие голову Антону во сне. Он стискивает зубы и старается не обращать внимания на свое тело, которое предательски быстро поддается этим будоражащим ласкам и выгибается навстречу торопливым толчкам. Антон ненавидит себя за то, что каждый раз сдается, а ещё больше за то, насколько Завулону это нравится.   
  
***  
Гесер жив и реален, он стоит в опасной близости от мрачной энергетической воронки, замороженной мощным защитным заклинанием. Инквизиторы каждый день подновляют чары во избежание разрушительных последствий. Сумрак в радиусе километра вывернут наизнанку, и потому всё в пределах видимости искрит от перенасыщения магического поля.   
  
— Мы можем что-нибудь сделать? — спрашивает он у притихшего вдруг Завулона. Тот каждый раз, являясь сюда, прислоняется к холодному каменному уступу и прикрывает глаза, при этом болезненно морщась.   
  
— Уже испробовано всё, что только можно.   
  
— Но я не могу оставить его там. Антон не заслужил подобной участи.   
  
— Ему просто не повезло оказаться на пути заклятья вашего инкуба.   
  
— Почему ты всегда стоишь здесь с закрытыми глазами?  
  
— Я знаю, что ему снится. Там, на последнем слое.   
  
— Он там спит? Почему я его не чувствую?  
  
— Потому что ему снишься не ты, Гесер.


End file.
